Satén Rosa
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Paralelo a Servant of Venomania: El Duque Gakupo está aburrido y su sufrido sirviente Len no está para mortificarlo... Tal vez Luka lo ayude en su aburrimiento. Completamente PWP. Regalo navideño para ArikelDelaRosa.


**Shaw: **Primer obsequio de Navidad, esta vez para ArikelDelaRosa, espero que te guste n.n Un GakuLuka, situado en el universo de Servant of Venomania. :D

Para el resto, podemos… _aclarar_ que carajos pasó al epílogo de S. of V. ¿Qué ocurre? Me cansé de tantas preguntas de mis compañeros como si fuera Gantz o Evangelion xD que decidí aprovecharme del one–shot y despejar la incógnita.

**Advertencia: **Rating T - M. +18. Lemon explícito.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece. The Madness of Duke of Venomania _menos. _Solo la trama de Servant of Venomania sí (Por lo menos U.U")

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Satén Rosa**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

Un cirio ardía sobre la mesa, pues aunque la campana de la Iglesia había anunciado que eran las diez de la mañana, la luz de aquel día otoñal no alcanzaba a alumbrare el interior de la casona. En la chimenea llameaban grandes leños, cuya humedad se escapaba por la punta en un alegre chisporroteo.

El poderoso amo de Venomania, Gakupo Kamui, apuró la copa de Chardonnay que reposaba en el brazo del sillón, Había leído por ahí que el vino funcionaba como estimulante y _afrodisiaco_, bueno, eso no era nada nuevo: Dale suficiente vino a una mujer, sea princesa o plebeya y no tardarías en verla convertida en una zorra. Todas las mujeres eran iguales: Mentirosas y llenas de villanía. Es mejor controlar su corazón y se mente desde pequeñas, para amoldarlas a tu gusto y imprimirles, _tu sello _(1)

¿Qué era lo que pensaba? ¡Ah sí! Que el vino era muy bien estimulante con las damas. Eso y los mariscos. Por esa razón atosigaba constantemente al estúpido perro de su sirviente a preparar comidas con langostinos que elevaran su "sex appeal", por así decirlo.

Estaba solo; Len había vuelto a escaparse: Lo vió salir de la cocina envuelto en una caperuza y tomar _sin su permiso, _claro,el caballo de color bayo, quien Len llamaba _Innovador. _Lo había sacado del establo y desapareció por el bosque. Ya no le sorprendía ni le importaba. Así no tendría que aguantarse los ataques psicóticos de su criado.

Bueno, tenía _hambre_ ahora. ¿Qué quería _comer_? ¿A quién escogería ahora? Veamos… ¿Rin? Hum, ya se había vuelto muy frecuente, y aunque la rubia era bonita ¿a pesar de sus senos diminutos), en el fondo le gustaba coger con Rin para destrozarle los nervios (y el corazón) a su criado.

¿Gumi? Ella era especial, ¿saben…? No era tan desechable como Rin y las otras. Aunque tenga un vago resentimiento contra ella por la forma con que lo trató… Su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, por más negro que estuviese.

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Como estaba de espaldas contemplando el cielo ennegrecido por las tormentas, volteó ligeramente para ver de reojo a la _recién llegada_: Alta, de facciones un poco severas pero igualmente bellas, los largos cabellos rosas llegando hasta la cintura… y luego esa liga de satén rosa, decorando su muslo descubierto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró enormemente, sonriendo con malicia. Decidió dejar de tanta espera y se levantó del sillón quedamente.

Luka permanecía inclinada sobre el fuego, y cabeceaba levemente. El cordoncillo que cerraba el cuello de su vestido se había desatado y ofrecía, profusamente, el pecho a las miradas de su amo. Así eran como debían ser: _Grandes_ y redondos. "Si no fuera por mi _amor desmedido_ a todas las mujeres" se decía Gakupo con sorna, "podría despedir a Rin por el tamaño de sus pechos y echarla de mi castillo"

Prefirió disfrutar de la _agradable _vista que le otorgaba Luka, quien parecía totalmente ida… Ella fue una de las primeras en aparecer a su lado. Había sido una bonita costurera de la parte norte de Asmodín. Recordaba verla por primera vez, cuando buscó a alguien para remendarle su traje ornamentado de los domingos… su mirada dulce y su carisma lo atraparon. Es por esa razón, que Luka figuraba en la primera categoría de su harem infernal.

Se acercó a su lado, le rodeó el cuello con su zarpa y empezó a acariciarle el hombro, bajo el vestido. El contacto de aquella impúdica mano pareció turbar a Luka, quien soltó un jadeo en voz baja y giró la cabeza para verlo a él.

―Amo… Amo Gakupo―musitó Luka.

Él se inclinó hasta rozarle los rosados mechones con los labios. Olía a azufre y a mercurio, olía a virilidad de caballo y a macho cabrío, olía a Satán y a Asmodeo (2), olía a satanismo y a brujería. Pero para Luka, esos olores eran algo… divino. Todo eso generaba un cóctel de olores imposible de resistir para cualquiera.

Al mismo tiempo de pensar esto, Gakupo había hundido su mano dentro del corpiño de Luka, sin que ella pareciese darse cuenta. Por el contrario, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amo y parecía abandonarse.

―Oh, Luka… Siempre fuiste mi favorita, ¿sabes? ―mintió descaradamente el Duque Gakupo, aferrando las sedosas caderas de Luka, donde jugaban haces de luz. Encegada de deseo, Luka lo empujó sobre el sillón, quedando sobre él.

El Duque gimió encantado sintiendo los enormes pechos de ella presionando en su propio pecho. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta la espalda suave, sedosa, por todo el camino de la cremallera del vestido.

―Eres deliciosa, Luka… Deliciosa… ―musitó Gakupo apoyando la cabeza contra los pechos de Luka y terminó de jalar el cuello del vestido hacía abajo. El Duque se alejó un poco de la chica, lo que le permitía obtener una vista completa de sus grandes pechos, rodeados por unos rosados y erectos pezones. Poco a poco, extendió sus manos hacia ellos y suavemente comenzó a apretar y masajear sus pechos, luego a morderlos violentamente, hasta hacerlos sangrar.

― ¡Ah, ah! ¡A… amo! ¡Amo Gakupo! ¡Más, por favor! ―Jadeos, gemidos y gritos escapan de la boca de Luka. Sus rodillas temblaban conforme el Duque continuaba; un delicioso hormigueo le recorría el vientre. Un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca como Gakupo succionaba de su pezón izquierdo mientras apretaba brutalmente el derecho.

Después de varios minutos de tortura, Gakupo dejó que Luka atendiera su propio pecho. La suavidad de sus manos era tierna y aterciopelada. Sus dedos, labios y lengua exploraban cada área del pecho y el Duque cerró los ojos y suspiró todo el tiempo, encantado por la atención solícita de Luka. Una sonrisa de complacencia iluminó la cara de la chica de pelo rosa al ver el placer que le provocaba a su amo.

Fue sólo entonces que Luka se sintió unos dedos hurgando en ella desde abajo. Su respiración se aceleró y su cara se enrojeció al ver la cara de su dueño. Bajó la vista y vió que el Duque le estaba quitando la parte inferior de su vestido hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, pues las chicas de su harem no usaban ropa interior.

Gakupo estaba enloquecido por el placer y se apresuró desabrocharse la bragueta del pantalón de lino blanco. Tomó por la cintura a Luka y la acomodó sobre su vientre. Sujetó sus largas y firmes piernas y se las abrió violentamente. La entrada de ella ya estaba húmeda y caliente por la excitación. Sin ningún preludio cariñoso o suave, el Duque simplemente se hundió en ella. Sabía que le causaba un leve dolor a Luka, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su placer estaba primero que el bienestar de la mujer.

Un gemido de placer y de dolor salió del fondo de la garganta de Luka, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus cabellos se deslizaran hasta sus nalgas.

―Por favor, amo… Hágame suya.

Gakupo se acomodó mejor y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. Empujando primero lentamente, sensualmente, que los hizo a los dos gritar de placer. Después de un momento, empezó a empujar duro, Gakupo tomó a Luka nuevamente por la cintura, y la indujo a hacer pequeños saltos sobre él, moviendo sensualmente las caderas, frotándolas con las de él.

― ¡Oh, sí! ¡OH, SI! ¡Amo! ¡Siga adelante!

― ¡Diablos, Luka! ― jadeaba el Duque relamiéndose entre el frenesí― Eres… apretadita y calientita… Eres increíble.

Luka movía frenéticamente sus caderas lentamente arriba y abajo del miembro del Duque, tomando las manos de él para que acariciara sus maltratados senos. Cada uno de ellos podía sentir estar a punto de acercarse al clímax, pero eso no los detuvo. Luka seguía moviendo las caderas cada vez más rápido.

― Luka, estoy a punto…

― ¡No se detenga, amo! ¡Haga lo que quiera conmigo! ―chilló Luka dejando que las manos de Gakupo agarraron su trasero, palmoteándolo y estrujándolo, haciéndolo ir aún más rápido. Cada vez más cerca del final.

El Duque de Venomania se sintió explotar y su semen inundó hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas de Luka, en un espectacular orgasmo. Sus sentidos explotaron como fuegos artificiales, temblando como una locura. Luka se sintió caer sobre el pecho de su amo, con su respiración pesada y los latidos rápidos del corazón. Se sentía tan contenta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Gakupo se había levantado, volviéndose a abrochar el pantalón y mirándola con burlón desdén.

―Ya puedes irte, hermosa Luka. Me has hecho pasar un rato muy agradable― susurró Gakupo malignamente, besando y oliendo los cabellos desparramados de Luka― Te veré más tarde, amor mío.

Con mucha dificultad, la chica de pelo rosa se levantó y tomó sus ropas desgarradas. Le sonrió a su amo y abandonó la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Horas más tarde, el Duque de Venomania aun paladeaba con deleite su sensual encuentro con Luka, decido a volver a hacerlo. Pero primero… Sonrió cruelmente a la muchacha rubia con un lazo en la cabeza, que le daba un aire inocente y tierno.

―Oh Rin… Ya estás aquí…―musitó Gakupo con deleite al ver a la joven con traje de Princesa, justo para la ocasión.

―Sí, mi señor… Usted me ha llamado… He venido a satisfacer mi deseo de estar con mi señor…―canturreó la _muchacha_, sonriendo dulcemente y ocultando tras sus ropas un enorme cuchillo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Presente…**

―Nee, Luka-san―llamó Len Kagamine a la amante del atún, poco después de empezar a grabar el video de Gakupo para la Saga―Quiero hablar contigo a propósito de esta escena… ―Y le enseñó el libreto donde, a petición de los productores de Yamaha, Luka debía desnudarse para el PV.

―Tú sabes _bien _Len-dono, que yo _no estoy de acuerdo_ con este tipo de escenas…―manifestó Gakupo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de novia.

― ¿Y quién ha dicho que debas dar tu opinión, Gaykupo? ―saltó Luka, aunque en el fondo se sonrojaba y alegraba que el Samurai se preocupara por ella.

―No te preocupes. Los jefes dijeron que la escena estaría completamente **pixelada**, así que no se verá nada―replicó Len con un tono repentinamente frío y distante al Samurai― ¿Estás de acuerdo, Luka? ―y le sonrió a la chica de pelo rosa extrañamente.

―Está bien, déjame prepararme, Len―dijo Luka retirándose con una toalla al baño de mujeres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin y Len dieron la señal y Luka se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. En cuento Rin dijo: "¡Acción!", Gakupo se echó sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo, Len manipulaba la escena digitalmente, para que todo quedara pixelado. Luka estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no pudo evitar que se escapara la risa tonta. Gakupo estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello ante la gloriosa vista de su novia desnuda, y sintió un poco de tranquilidad, ya que, aparte de Len, no había otros hombres de los Vocaloid, sino una multitud de chicas, entre ellas Meiko gritando: "¡Aunque no se vea, la gente quiere ver más carne!".

Cuando todo terminó, todos los Vocaloids estaban muriéndose de la risa por la chistosa escena. Todos excepto Len, quien brillaba por su ausencia.

― ¡Bueno, terminamos por ahora! ―anunció Meiko echándose al buche un trago de Sake―Rin, ¿Qué le sucede a Len? ¿Se comió una banana podrida o qué?

―No lo sé, Onee-san, hoy a estado actuando muy extraño―dijo Rin―Voy a buscarlo.

―Debe estar nervioso por lo de grabar el video erótico con Rin―dijo Miki con malicia.

―Puede ser, acabo de regresar del baño y lo vi paliducho… sin duda debe estar nervioso―sentenció Gakupo estúpidamente, sin imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo Len, bajo influencia del reflejo macabro del espejo: Si no fuera por el encargado de mantenimiento que entró instantes después... posiblemente Gakupo no hubiera vuelto a ver la luz del sol... y se hubiera convertido en a macabra aparición (3)

―Oigan, ya que Rin y Len se van para el set, ¡vámonos al karaoke! ―propuso Miku.

―Pero, ¿y Kaito? ¿No lo vamos a esperar?

― ¡Bah! Nos alcanzará luego―replicó Meiko dejando una notita e imprimiéndole un beso.

El resto de los Vocaloid se despidieron de los Kagamine y partieron al nuevo karaoke, Luka y Gakupo iban de último, tomados de la mano.

―Lo… lo hiciste muy bien, Luka-dono―musitó Gakupo besando a su novia tiernamente.

―Lo sé, Gaykupo―contestó Luka devolviéndole el beso―. Len hizo un buen trabajo haciendo el pixelado. Se lo agradeceré después.

―Luka…

― ¿Si?

― ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Gaykupo?

―Hum... Tal vez lo haga― contestó ella sonriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que te guste, Arikel. ¿Te gusta? :3 x3

**Author´s Note: **

(1) Frase supuestamente atribuida a Adolf Hitler; Fragmento de _"La vida sexual de Hitler: ¡El secreto mejor guardado del Tercer Reich!"_ página 23.

(2) Asmodeus es un demonio conocido por su poder carnal.

(3) Lo que en verdad pasó fue esto: Len (presente), tuvo un ataque de psicosis al ver a su "yo" pasado y la imagen de Gakupo descuartizado; Se cortó y pintó el espejo del baño las palabras que vieron con su sangre.

Felicidades a Hathorne Felder por adivinarlo XD ***Cae confeti y un trofeo (?) a Hathorne Felder***


End file.
